Never What it Seems
by GangstaBoo101
Summary: Cheyenne has been raising her daughter by herself for years until James Parker comes by and makes her feel like life is finally starting to look up, but is everything as perfect as she thinks it is? No dialouge, but pretty good none the less. One shot!


**This story is based upon my Sims family on Sims is a short story with no dialogue. Just description.**

**I do not own the Sims company.**

_**Never what it seems**_

Cheyenne Finch was the single mother of Deyenne. Nobody knows who the father is except for Cheyenne. Rumors spread that he and Cheyenne was never married and that as soon as she was pregnant he moved somewhere unknown. Only Cheyenne knows the truth. She raised Deyenne on her own for a couple years.

Deyenne was 4 when Cheyenne met James Parker. There was an almost instant connection, but both denied it. They were the best of friends for a year before James told her how he felt. She admitted to feeling the same, and they became inseparable. He helped her raise Deyenne, and became very close with the little girl. He loved her like she was his own.

After another year of being together, James and Cheyenne moved in to a little place big enough for all three of them. Soon James finally sat Cheyenne down and popped the question. She of course said yes, and they were married 6 months later.

They decided not to have children for awhile so that they could work on they're careers. Cheyenne became Mayor, and James joined the symphony. 2 years later, Cheyenne became ill. She was throwing up and nobody knew the cause. When she went to the doctors they were delighted to find that she was pregnant.

9 months later they had a beautiful baby girl named Abigail. They loved Abigail and spoiled her rotten. 1 year later, James and Cheyenne had finally had a night to themselves. They made sure that it was not wasted. After 2 months, Cheyenne once again became ill but they knew what to expect this time. This baby was not expected, but loved all the same. Her name was Rebecca.

Cheyenne had to take a lot of time off of work to look after Deyenne who was 9 at the time, Abigail who was 2, and the newborn Rebecca. James wanted to take off and help her but he knew that with 3 children to look after they couldn't afford to miss any pay checks. Soon Cheyenne had to go back to work. She hired a babysitter to make sure everybody was taken care of. Every night when she got home, she was exhausted , but had to clean. She eventually got sick of it, and called a maid. She was now the vice president so she could afford it. James agreed that a maid would be helpful because he wanted the stress taken off of his wife.

Rachel Barnard, the maid, showed up the next day. James got one look at her and was instantly put into a dilemma. He loved Cheyenne with all his heart but his instinct got the better of him. Since Cheyenne was back to working, she was not home, when the maid was at the house. He flirted, chatted, and made her laugh. James and Rachel began to have a relationship. Something James did not expect to happen so quickly.

One day, Abigail, age 11, came home from school. James did not hear her come in, and Abigail walked into the living room to catch James and Rachel kissing. She couldn't believe her dad would do such a thing, and became very upset with him. After Rachel left, Cheyenne came home. Abigail immediately made sure James was no where around, and told Cheyenne about what she saw. Cheyenne was furious, but kept a straight face for her daughter. She told her that she would talk to daddy about.

She went up to their room, and she heard the shower running. She lay down on the bed, and tried not to cry, but a few traitor tears slipped through anyway. When the shower turned off, she was no longer sad, just mad all over again. James walked out of the bathroom with a big smile on his face. She stared at him, until he noticed. He asked her what was wrong, and she didn't answer. He began to worry, and rushed over to her. She pushed him away. He continued to ask her until she questioned him about the affair. He was still and silent for awhile, but there was something in her eyes that told him lying would get him nowhere.

He admitted to it, and she stayed silent for awhile. Then in a hushed tone she told him to leave. He slept on the couch for the rest of the week then snuck into the guest bedroom so he could try to get a decent night of rest. Cheyenne had already 'spoken' with Rachel and her boss. A new maid was sent to the house. James would never admit it, but he still had feelings for Rachel. He called her secretly, and met her outside of the house. When he was home, he would try to make it up to Cheyenne. After weeks of trying, he serenaded her with his guitar, and she couldn't help but take him back. She completely trusted him, and she felt she loved him too much to let him go.

3 months later, Cheyenne was pregnant again. Deyenne was off at college with her boyfriend Edwardo, so they used her room for the new arrival. They had another baby girl named Kya. Around this time Rachel started coming back to the house as the maid. Apparently the last one was fired, and she was the best they had. Cheyenne and Rachel absolutely hated each other, but Cheyenne was back to trusting James again so she gave it a chance. Months went by, and nobody tried anything, and even though Cheyenne had forgiven him, Abigail, age 12 still had her doubts. She loved her dad but acknowledged him for what he was.

While Cheyenne was at work, and Rebecca, age 10, was at school, Abigail stayed home. James did not know she was home as he waited out front for Rachel. Abigail peeked out through her bedroom window, and watched.

Soon enough, Rachel pulled up.

Abigail promised herself that if she saw nothing, she would let it go. She would learn to trust her dad, but as soon as Rachel was out of the car, she ran over and gave James a big kiss. He didn't push her off or anything, he held her and kissed her back. Abigail felt a tear run down her face, and stepped back from the window in defeat. She hated that her dad was the cheater she thought he was, but deep down inside, she knew what she was going to find. When her mom came home, and Rachel was gone, Abigail ran to her mother in the kitchen and again told her everything.

Cheyenne was so upset, mostly with herself, she couldn't believe she had let him do this to her again. She told Abigail to go to her room, and Abigail did just that. Cheyenne marched up to James in the living room, and just started yelling. She couldn't see past the tears in her eyes but she knew he was getting the message. She told him to get out. To leave and never come back. He did just that.

After he left, Cheyenne ran to the bathroom and threw up. She figured it was just from the stress of the situation. James, the man she had loved for so long was about to be her ex husband. She went up to her room, and laid in the bed that was once shared with him. She cried herself to sleep, and stayed there till the next morning.

She got up the next morning, and followed the same routine as usual, except instead of breakfast for 4, it was only 3. She was happy that she had her two girls. She didn't know how she'd make it without them. Rebecca had no idea of what was going on. She asked once where her dad was, and Cheyenne just said that he was going away for awhile. She didn't want to be the one to put a frown on her daughters face, so she decided not to tell her just yet, but Abigail knew, and she understood. She looked after her mom, always making sure she was alright.

After awhile of being alone, and only going outside for work, Cheyenne got up and went to the book store. She loved books, and thought it would help bring up her spirits. On her way there she passed a house, and a guy pulling a for sale sign out of the ground. She pulled up, and realized that the house was the one James lived in before he met her.

She held back the wave of tears that wanted to fall from her eyes and stepped out of the car. She called the gentlemen's attention, and asked him about the house. He said he had just bought it. People had apparently been living in and out of it for the whole 14 years they had been married. No one really stayed in this little cabin. It was meant for people that had intentions on just seeing the city, trying to decide if they wanted to stay.

She stared at the house and remembered the first time she had seen it. James had just moved in and she was just welcoming him to the neighborhood, but he never forgot her.

The man caught her attention, and snapped her out of her daydream. He was rather handsome, but Cheyenne wasn't ready for a relationship just yet. They talked for awhile about the house, the neighborhood, anything that was going to be new to him. He said his name was Eric Kane She loved talking to him. He seemed to only pull her back in, when she felt it was time to go.

Soon it was dark, and she had to get home to Abigail, and Rebecca. They parted ways and she headed home, forgetting why she left in the first place.

For the first time in months, Cheyenne walked in the house with a smile on her face. Abigail was happy that her mom had found something she enjoyed. She didn't even have to know what it was. Rebecca on the other hand was still upset over the loss of her dad. She looked just like him, and they shared a strong connection. She was the definition of a daddy's girl, even though he hadn't spoken to them since he left.

She tried calling but he never answered. At one point she resented her mom for losing her dad, but she realized that it was nobody's fault but his. She never liked how happy her sister always was, and the fact that she was on her mom's side only made it worse. She eventually became closed off from the family. She began to dress in all black, and stay secluded from the rest of the world in her room. All she wanted was attention from her dad, but apparently no one could help her.

Cheyenne and Eric hit off really well, he made her laugh and was a shoulder to cry on when she couldn't hold in her feelings anymore. Even though they were only friends, Eric moved in with Cheyenne to help her raise the kids. Abigail loved Eric, but Rebecca just continued to stay in her room day in and day out. Cheyenne was throwing up everyday and later found out that at the time James had left she was pregnant. After she gave birth to her newborn baby boy, Marcus, she went to tell James about his son. When she found his new address, she knocked on the door, and waited. When he saw her, his eyes bugged out from surprise. He all of a sudden started yelling at her. She couldn't get one word in. She just left, and figured he'd find out on his own about his son. It was at that moment that she truly felt she didn't need James anymore.

She went home to Eric, and told him what happened. Abigail, who was 14 at the time, couldn't take anymore of James doing this to her, and her sister. Even though Rebecca couldn't stand Abigail, Abigail still looked out for her. She went to James' house and knocked violently on the door. When he saw her he started yelling again. Abigail was the spitting image of her mother, and it only pissed him off more.

James was broke and alone in that house. Cheyenne got all the money so he was living pay check to pay check. When Rachel found out, she left him in search for something better. Abigail got one look at her dad and laughed. She was glad he was getting what he deserved. She told him about Abigail, and Rebecca, and just as she was about to talk about Marcus, James slammed the door in her face.

The truth was he knew about Marcus, he saw Cheyenne being driven to the hospital, and went down there to check it out. He told the doctor he was the father and the doctor told him everything. He left before he they saw him. He knew he wasn't fit to be a father and didn't feel like ruining another child. Abigail didn't like him, and Rebecca separated herself from the world.

He felt like a failure.

Abigail went back home, and opened the door to find Eric kissing her mom. She was glad she had found someone that made her happy so she crept upstairs, careful not to disturb them.

**So there it is. Hope you enjoyed that, and if you want me to do a sequel, just let me know and I will hop on my Sims and get that done for you!**


End file.
